marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Carter (TV series)
Agent Carter was an American television series based on Marvel Comics character Peggy Carter. It is being produced by Marvel Television and airs on the ABC network, and has been set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It occurs after the events of Captain America: The First Avenger and before Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter with Hayley Atwell reprising her role as Carter. Reaper creators Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas will be writing and executive producing the show as well as serving as the showrunners for the series.FIRST DETAILS ON MARVEL'S AGENT CARTER On May 8, 2014 Marvel Entertainment announced that ABC has picked up Agent Carter to series. The series premiered in January 2015. On May 15, 2014, Hayley Atwell stated that the show would run for 8 episodes.Hayley Atwell Talks AGENT CARTER; Confirms Eight Episode First Season On January 6, 2015, the series debuted by showing its first two episodes on the same night. On May 7th, 2015, it was renewed for a second season.ABC Renews 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' & 'Marvel's Agent Carter' On May 12, 2016, the series was cancelled by ABC.[http://tvline.com/2016/05/12/agent-carter-cancelled-abc-season-3/ Agent Carter Cancelled at ABC] Season Synopses Season One Years before Agent Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team swore to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive, there was Agent Peggy Carter, who pledged the same oath but lived in a different time when women weren’t recognized as being as smart or as tough as their male counterparts. But no one should ever underestimate Peggy. It's 1946 and peace has dealt Peggy a serious blow as she finds herself marginalized when the men return home from fighting abroad. Working for the covert SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve), Peggy finds herself stuck doing administrative work when she would rather be back out in the field; putting her vast skills into play and taking down the bad guys. But she is also trying to navigate life as a single woman in America, in the wake of losing the love of her life, Steve Rogers – aka Captain America. When old acquaintance Howard Stark finds himself being framed for unleashing his deadliest weapons to anyone willing to pony up the cash, he contacts Peggy - the only person he can trust - to track down those responsible, dispose of the weapons and clear his name. He empowers his butler, Edwin Jarvis, to be at her beck and call when needed to help assist her as she investigates and tracks down those responsible for releasing these weapons of mass destruction. But Jarvis, who is a creature of habit and sticks to a rigid daily routine, is going to have to make some major life changes if he’s going to be able to keep up with Peggy. If caught going on these secret missions for Stark, Peggy could be targeted as a traitor and spend the rest of her days in prison – or worse. And as she delves deeper into her investigation, she may find that those she works for are not who they seem, and she might even begin to question whether Stark is as innocent as he claims.AGENT CARTER: Full Synopsis & Cast List Revealed Season Two Dedicated to the fight against new Atomic Age threats in the wake of World War II, Agent Carter journeys from New York City to Los Angeles for her most dangerous – and bizarre – assignment yet. East Coast SSR Chief Jack Thompson sends Peggy to work with newly appointed West Coast SSR Chief Daniel Sousa to explore a strange homicide involving a body that glows and emanates cold. Upon her arrival, Peggy reunites with Howard Stark’s butler and her loyal partner-in-crime, Edwin Jarvis, who welcomes her to the Hollywood life and sets her up at Stark’s mansion. There, Peggy meets Ana, Jarvis’ free-spirited and devoted wife to whom she takes an immediate liking. Eventually, the odd investigation leads Peggy to quirky yet charming scientist Jason Wilkes, who quickly becomes an ally — and sparks fly. As Peggy continues to find clues in this peculiar case, she is introduced to the machinations of Whitney Frost, a movie starlet, brilliant physicist and the true power behind husband and senatorial candidate Calvin Chadwick. Calvin, a politician who will do anything to get to the top, befriends Vernon Masters, a veteran of the War Department with a keen understanding of how to work the system. Peggy soon discovers that corruption seemingly runs deep, making it hard to distinguish the good versus the bad. The search comes full circle when Russian spy Dottie Underwood returns into Peggy’s life in a new and unexpected way. But even as Peggy discovers a new city, both old and new friends – and potentially a new love – she’s about to learn the bright lights of post-war Hollywood mask a more sinister threat to everyone she is sworn to protect.http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/KingPatel/news/?a=129434 Cast Starring Cast *Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter (Seasons 1-2) *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis (Seasons 1-2) *Enver Gjokaj as Agent/Chief Daniel Sousa (Seasons 1-2) *Chad Michael Murray as Agent/Chief Jack Thompson (Seasons 1-2) *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley † (Season 1) Recurring Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli (Seasons 1-2) *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood (Seasons 1-2) *Kyle Bornheimer as Ray Krzeminski † (Season 1) *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry (Season 1) *Ralph Brown as Johann Fennhoff (Season 1) *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch † (Season 1) *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts (Seasons 1-2) *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost (Season 2) *Reggie Austin as Jason Wilkes (Season 2) *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick † (Season 2) *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis (Season 2) *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters (Season 2) *Matt Braunger as Aloysius Samberly (Season 2) *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi (Season 2) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark (Seasons 1-2) *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 1) *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko (Season 1) *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola (Season 1) Videos Fan Brain Trivia Agent Carter Fan Brain - Pilot, Bridge & Tunnel Agent Carter Fan Brain - Time and Tide Agent Carter Fan Brain - The Blitzkrieg Button Agent Carter Fan Brain - The Iron Ceiling Agent Carter S01E06 - "A Sin To Err" Fan Brain Agent Carter S01E07 - "SNAFU" Fan Brain Agent Carter S01E08 "Valediction" Fan Brain Trailer First Official Look at Marvel's Agent Carter on ABC Marvel's Agent Carter Season 2 Promo (HD) Clips Marvel's_Agent_Carter_-_Independent_Woman Marvel's_Agent_Carter_-_Hunted_by_the_SSR Marvel's Agent Carter 2x01 Sneak Peek (HD) Interviews Production *In March 2014, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely stated that, while the series had not been greenlit, Atwell still remained interested. In addition, they added that Howard Stark would be a recurring character and the series would be set around 1946, occurring in the middle of the timeline established in the One-Shot. Both envisioned the series being limited, with approximately 13 episodes, instead of the conventional 22.Screenwriters Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely Talk AGENT CARTER TV Series; Reveal Timeline, Plot and Planned Episode Count *Many of the costumes worn during the series are actual vintage wear from the 1940s. See Also *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' References External Links *Marvel's Agent Carter Website * * Category:TV Series Category:Agent Carter (TV series)